None
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Ever imagined if the Cullen's didn't leave town after Edward dumping Bella? How it would affect her if they just stayed there? - Bella's and everyone's POV on how she hangs to life.


**None**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Focus on:** Bella Swan

**Genre:** angst

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Ever imagined if the Cullen's didn't leave town after Edward dumping Bella? How it would affect her if they just stayed there? - Bella's and everyone's POV on how she hangs to life.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! I'm not in the highest mood today, and I really needed to right something like this, I hope is actually angst and it's not only on my mind.

The song I used to write this was Possibility, by Lykke Li. This song actually appears on the movie New Moon, when Bella sits in her room, looking at nothing as the months passes by. This scene kills me just like reading it in the book and it sort of gave me inspiration for this one-shot.

I hope you like it. No beta though, sorry.

* * *

Bella's POV

_There's a possibility_

_There's a possibility..._

No one knows.

They just can't see me the way I really am. They can't see that I got empty and little time passed since I only began to feel pain. Long excruciating pain. They can't see that Bella Swan is dead, that I'm only a shell of what I was someday. That I'll never return to normal, no matter what happens. I'm in too much pain to be a normal teenager, to have a normal future. I have no future. I don't want it anymore. I don't want a family or something like that. I had it.

I'll never get over them. I know I won't have a chance to forget them after this, to forget _him_. Everyday going to school brings me more pain. It's hard to see them every single day, together... away. But at least I know it was real, that I'm not delusional or something like that. It's actually nice to know that I didn't just fall and hit my head on the side walk one day; even if sometimes I can barely handle the pain of being in the same room they are in.

Jasper's POV

_All that I had is all I'm gon' get_

_There's a possibility_

I can't stand it.

Every time she sees us... I can't bear to be near her. It only takes one look at us and I can feel a _fucking_ _goddamn pain_ in my chest. It's as if my heart is being grabbed and squeezed by an incredibly strong hand. It sends chills through my body and until now I didn't know I could have those. And I know it's all my fault.

Jacob's POV

_All I gon' get is gone with your step_

_All I gon' get is gone with your stare_

She barely talks.

Whenever Billy goes to Charlie's, I tag along. It kills me to see Bella the way she is right now, just so... empty. She doesn't smile, she doesn't talk, she barely eats and I only know she's breathing because it isn't actually her choice. I wish I could kill that leech, I wish I could help her.

Alice's POV

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_

_You're the only one that knows_

She doesn't care.

I can't tell her future, at least not based on her choices. She doesn't choose anything. She doesn't live. She was probably the only best friend I had in all these years I've existed and I can't do _anything_ for her. I see what would happen if I tried to. It doesn't look good.

Rosalie's POV

_Tell me when you hear my silence_

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

I don't like her.

I never did but I can't ignore what she's going through. Edward hurt her more than I'll ever understand. And I respect her, even though she doesn't know it. She keeps going on, even in pain, even when she could just end it. I'll never get it, but she if she asked me to castrate my brother, I'd do it.

Charlie's POV

_Know that when you leave_

_Know that when you leave..._

It's not normal.

I feel like killing that idiot boy Edward! He hurt her and he can't even imagine how deeply. Bells is suffering and I wonder if it would all be better if he just left. He is a constant reminder for her. About what I don't know. I only know it's not normal and I can't help her. I can't help my own child even when she wakes up screaming every _damn_ night.

Emmett's POV

_By blood and by me, you walk like a thief_

_By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave_

I'll never forgive him.

For what he did, for what he took from her, for what he took from us. She had hopes, we gave them to her. And he just took it. He took her future from her. When I see her I get that big brother need to protect her. But I can't do it. She's not my baby sister. Edward took it from me.

Esme's POV

_So tell me when my sigh is over_

_You're the reason why I'm closed_

I wish I could hold her.

Carlisle's POV

_Tell me when you hear me falling_

_There's a possibility it wouldn't show_

It's emotionally draining.

Charlie came to me the other day and talked to me about Bella, told me he was worried for her health. Bella only eats when she is forced and barely sleeps with all the nightmares Charlie claims she has. I wish I could just prescribe her some pills and tell him she would be fine in a day of two. But I know she won't. She may never recover from it.

Edward's POV

_By blood and by me, I'll fall when you leave_

_By blood and by me, I follow your lead_

The worst mistake.

I made it and I'll never be able to make it right, I'm sure. I didn't overreact on Jasper's attack. I refuse to say I did. But maybe I should have left. Maybe it would be better for her if I left town with my family. I can't look at her in the eyes, I don't have that right anymore. I lost her and she may have lost herself.


End file.
